


Just perfect.

by destielgivesmethefeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel's First Date, Castiel's First Kiss, Destiel Fluff, Doctor Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, Pining Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little angst if you squint, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielgivesmethefeels/pseuds/destielgivesmethefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's supposedly best night ever in his life takes a downturn. But maybe, it's not so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summary. I wrote this when I was having some major writer's block so I don't know if it's any good. Please just give it a try if you're interested. Anyway, enjoy my love!!!!  
> As always, comments and of course kudos are welcomed.

**7.00 p.m.**

Shower? Checked.

Teeth? Checked.

Cologne? Checked.

Shirt? Checked.

Trousers? Checked.

Shoes? Checked.

Castiel has spent the last fifteen minutes trying to figure out what he has forgotten to do in preparation for his date with one of his colleagues, Bartholomew. Yes, his name sounds weird but he said that it was a family name. Besides, Cas was not going to let something as trivial as his name get in the way. After all, this is the first time he has ever been on a real date, embarrassing as it is to admit.

It’s not that he is a picky or anything, it’s just that he has never had the chance. In high school, Cas was the school’s biggest nerd, so much that even other nerds didn’t want to hang out with him. Thus, chances of him getting a date were practically non-existent. When he got to university, he spent even more time at the library, surrounded by piles of book, studying towards his medical degree so a relationship wasn’t exactly his first priority. And now that he is thirty and a surgeon, dating isn’t an option as he is almost perpetually preoccupied with work.

So when Bartholomew, who is a very handsome orthodontist and whom Castiel has been crushing on for quite sometime, asked him out with an overly charming smile plastered on his perfectly sculpted face, he didn’t hesitate to take on the offer. Although, it may or may not have taken him five minutes of continuously stuttering and choking on his own words before he finally stammered out a humiliatingly small yes.

Cas’ cheeks flush beet red at the memory of the earlier encounter before he snaps out of his trance and realizes that he has yet to find out what he has missed. Running frantically between his bedroom and bathroom, Castiel double checks even the slightest details. But he soon comes to terms with the fact that all of his attempts are futile,  resulting in him letting out a rather unmanly cry that he will never confess to anyone that he has made.

**8.00 p.m.**

After another thirty excruciating minutes of flailing about in his home in despair and cussing at God for hating him, Castiel has decided to give up the search and rush to the address that Bartholomew had given him. The date is at 8.30 but Cas likes to be early. Besides, the extra time would help him muster up all the courage he needs to survive this date without further humiliating himself. His pride clearly doesn’t need further undermining.

Now sitting at the table that Bartholomew has had reserved for them, Cas takes a look around the place. The restaurant is actually quite fancy, with a posh French name that he would rather not say, lest he brutally slaughter the language with his pronunciation. Everything in here fits Cas’ idea of a perfect date. From the scintillant chandeliers above emitting warm lambent light to the earthy scented candles flickering before him in the middle of the table. The only missing piece right now is his date.

He wonders what Barth will be wearing. Probably a tuxedo, but much nicer than the one Cas is wearing, he has never been the one for fashion. His dark hair will probably be slicked back as always. And he will probably stroll in leisurely as he always does, with one of those signature grins that are enough to sweep anyone of their feet, men and women alike.

Maybe, they will spend hours on end just talking, getting to know one another, finding out about each other’s favourite band, hobbies, pet peeves and embarrassing backstories. Maybe, Cas will even tell him about that time he lost two front teeth jumping off a ladder because he wanted to fly like one of the honey bees that he used to love so much. The truth is he still loves them and still secretly wishes that he can become one. Bees are just so captivating.

And then, when they finally leave but only because the restaurant staff force them to, they will take a long walk in the crisp veil of night, while chatting away like a pair of teenagers. The date will finally come to an end at Cas’ doorstep, where their babbling will cease, giving way to an awkward silence. There, maybe, Cas will lean up and give him a quick peck on the lips, only to be held still by Barth’s hand on the small of his back. Then, they will share a heated and passionate kiss until both of them are oblivious to the surroundings. It will be a perfect first date. Or at least, Cas hopes it will.

**9.00 p.m.**

Half an hour. Barth is half an hour late. Cas has called him at least a dozen of times to check up on him and to make sure that the date is still on. But so far, no luck.

Perhaps, something has cropped up at the hospital and he has to stay behind. But he’s an orthodontist, he doesn’t have to answer to emergency. What if his car has broken down unexpectedly in the middle of the road and he has abandoned it to run here with all his might. Or maybe he has lost track of time in a flower shop somewhere, still trying to pick out a bouquet for Cas.

_Or he just doesn’t care_.

The thought comes out of nowhere, catching him off guard.

Surely, that can’t be true. Barth seemed rather in earnest when he approached him. After all, he did go through all the trouble of booking a table here, which Cas is sure couldn’t have been that easy, seeing that there is a long line of people waiting outside.

_Oh, just snap out of it. Who are you kidding? Did you really think that he was that interested in you?_

The little menace voice at the back of his mind makes him cringe inwardly.

Now that Cas thinks about it, Barth does have a player look to him. But of course he does. He is handsome, bordering on gorgeous. His family fortune alone is enough for generations to live on. On top of that, he is exceptionally smart, always at the top of his class when he was in university. Although, some might consider him devilishly sly. He has all the rights to be a player.

Cas should have known better. He should have paid attention to the mischievous glint in Barth’s eyes and the devious smirk on his lips when he came over. He should have noticed the loud laughs and noisy chattering that ensued right when he returned to his group of friends. Cas should have known this was just a silly joke. It was all right under his nose but he was too blinded by the chance at a stupid date  to see it.

Besides, why would someone like Barth want to go out with someone like Cas. He doesn’t look excessively attractive, he is just easy on the eyes. He isn’t rich, he just makes enough so that he has a comfortable life. He isn’t funny, either. Most of his jokes usually only manages to make at most one person laugh. Unfortunately, more often than not, that one person is him. There is nothing special about Cas. Everything about him is average. He is simply a blank canvas, plain and boring.

Instead of spending a minute longer sitting alone in that restaurant, Cas decides it is best leave. He will just go home, order some Thai food to munch on while he watches the bee documentary that he have been meaning to see. That sounds like a great plan. In fact, why didn’t he stick to that plan in the first place? Why did he have to go and make a fool of himself like this? _Stupid brain._ He mentally curses.

But as he is about to leave, a gravelly and oddly familiar voice startles him.

“Doctor Novak?”

Turning around, Cas finds himself unable to think, suddenly out of breath. Staring at him is the brightest pair of emerald eyes that he has ever got the privilege to marvel at. They flaunt a green hue that reminds him of the trees in his backyard on the sunniest day, trapping Cas in a curious gaze. Not that he would ever want to escape those beautiful irises. Now, where did he meet those eyes?

“Uhm… Doctor Novak?” The man talks again with that honey-like voice of his, causing Cas to glance down at his lips, which he has definitely seen before but can’t quite put a finger on it. They are lush and plump, with an inviting shade of pink. Cas feels a sudden urge to press his own against them, feeling and tasting every inch. He wants to see them even fuller, swollen red from deep kisses.

_Wait!?_ Isn’t he supposed to say something?

“He-Hello?” Cas stutters.

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester. You probably don’t remember me. Last month, you gave my little brother, Sam, an appendix surgery,” the man, whose name apparently is Dean, beams.

“Oh! Yes, I remember you now.” Cas muses as realization dawns on him. He still remembers the day he laid eyes on Dean. When he walked into Sam’s room to check up on him after the operation, he expected to go through the mundane procedure of  the check-up, not to see an epitome of perfection. If he thought Bartholomew was gorgeous then Dean, must have been sculpted by the hand of the Lord himself. Every feature of the man seems to be the definition of beauty and allurement.

“I have been meaning to thank you for taking care of Sam but never really had the chance…” Dean continues.

“Oh, it was nothing. I was just doing my job. Anyway, I’m just about to leave.” Cas cuts in, looking down at the wooden floor bashfully.

“Uhm… Hey, since we’re already here, how about I buy you a dinner?” Dean suggests before quickly adding, “That is, if you’re not busy.”

“I-I don’t want to impose… Besides, you’re probably here with someone else. It will just be awkward for all of us.”

“Nonsense. I’m here with no one. Actually, this is my restaurant so it will cost me nothing. Come on, just one dinner.” Dean insists while pouting adorably. The man actually pouts. It would look completely ridiculous if any other grown man did that. But, somehow, Dean manages to pull it off, looking even more handsome.

“S-Sure… One dinner.” Cas answers shyly, stuttering still.

Maybe, this night won’t be so bad after all.

**12.30 p.m.**

Dean and Cas has left the restaurant about two hours ago only because the staff told them to do so. It was actually quite hilarious watching the waiter nervously stammering out to his boss that he couldn’t stay any longer. Apparently, they have spent the entire dinner just chatting away enthusiastically, lost in their own little bubble, even when other guests have left long ago.

Now walking on the pavement which is illuminated only by the flickering street lights and the pale moon light above, they are still talking, their shoulders brushing every so often. Their laughter fills the dark void of the night, bouncing off the cold brick walls. A sudden breeze passes them by, sending a shiver up Cas’ spine, causing him to rub his sides instinctively.

“Here, put this on.” Dean offers, already taking off his outer layer.

“No. I don’t need it. Just keep it on.” Cas refuses but soon finds a large coat hanging on his shoulders, encasing him in Dean’s warmth and surprisingly musky scent.

“Nah, I’m perfectly fine. Besides, the thing looks good on you.” Dean says, smiling in such a way that has the corner of his eyes crinkle. “Uhm…Is this your house?”

Looking up, Cas realizes that they’re standing at his front porch. He has been so engrossed in their conversation that it didn’t even register in his mind that they were on the street of his house.

“So… I guess this is it, huh?” Dean continues, disappointment evident in his voice. “Gotta say, that Bar…Bath…Bob… guy was a real douche for leaving you hanging like that. It was clearly his loss, though. He is missing out on something, _someone_ really special.” Dean grins charmingly.

The subtle compliment sends a deep blush to creep up Cas cheeks which are already rosy from the cool autumn air. “Yeah, right…” Cas manages quietly, looking at the rose bush instead of Dean’s face. Hmm, he really should give it a trim.

“No, I’m serious!” Dean fusses, both hands now holding on to Cas’ sides, shaking him lightly. “I mean, everything about you is just perfect. You might as well be a saint. You’re a freaking surgeon for God’s sake. You graduated high school and university with flying colors. You’ve also got a great sense of humour. My cheeks hurt so much from laughing at all your stories. Especially, that one with the bee thing. Oh, and that, too! You love animals, even those bees. I still think it’s a bit weird, though. But it is still so very cute.”

Dean’s rant has Cas blushing even redder, if that is even possible. He is pretty sure that his face is glowing like the sun now. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t self-combusted yet. Suddenly, he feels a soft finger place gently on his chin, lifting his face up and pulling him closer to Dean.

“On top of all of that, you are the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen,” Dean says, his voice husky all of a sudden. “Your ocean-blue eyes that shine like stars even in the middle of night, your little button nose that scrunch up whenever you laugh, they are just so mesmerizing. And your hair. It is all tousled and messy, sticking out in every direction like you’ve just rolled out bed. But it makes you just that much more attractive.”

_Messy hair ?!_ So, _that’s_ what he forgot to do. Combing his hair. Oh good Lord, he forgot about his own hair. It was such a simple task. Silly brain! How could he possibly have forgotten about-

He doesn’t get to finish his thought as it seems like his brain has been short-circuited by the sudden press of Dean’s lips on his own.

They feel pleasantly warm and smooth, tickling his chapped ones as they move together in graceful harmony. He can feel Dean’s strong arms snaking around his body, coming to rest at the small of his back, wrapping him in blissful warmth. In response, Cas raises his hand to cup Dean’s face, while the other runs through Dean’s short dirty blonde strands, clinging tightly to the taller guy.

Soon enough, the kiss deepens. Dean’s velvety tongue darts out to give Cas’ lower lip a lick, asking for entrance, which Cas all but too willingly grant. Dean proceeds tentatively, reaching and searching every inch of Cas’ agape mouth. He can taste the sugary sweetness left over from the piece of cinnamon apple pie that Dean has had for dessert. And when their tongues finally meet, they intertwine in a elegantly sinful dance. With each brush, bursts of new-found excitement course through the entirety of their bodies, sending a low growl to rumble in Dean’s strong and muscular chest, prompting a moan to escape Cas’ sealed lips.

After a few long and heated moments, they both decide it is time for an intake of much-needed air and diverge, but they stay close enough so that their lips are almost touching. Their breaths are now labored and shallow, hotly brushing each other’s rosy cheeks. Through his half-closed eyes, Cas can see that Dean’s eyes are darker somehow, hooded and glazed over.

They stay like that for while with Cas wrapped safely in the heat of Dean’s strong embrace and Dean resting his chin contently on the top of Cas’ head. Everything around them is completely and utterly quiet but for the rustling the occasional wind and the slowly steadying pace of their breathing before a resonating laughter erupts from Dean, shaking them both.

“As I said. _Just perfect_.”


End file.
